Naruto's Evil Twin II: The Revenge
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Oturan decides to get even with Naruto and Hinata for imprisoning him.
1. Chapter 1: Prison Break

Naruto's Evil Twin II: The Revenge

_It looks like Naruto hasn't seen the last of his evil twin brother...he's escaped from prison and now he wants to get even with him and Hinata..._

_Anyways, this is going to be darker and edgier than the previous two fics I made since two of the characters in the story are actually going to be in danger this time...but I assure you that it's still going to be comedic like always, so I hope you won't mind._

_And yes, once again, Oturan is going to get his...serves him right for not being a good brother to Naruto...but for now let's see what evil scheme he is going to cook up._

**Chapter 1: Prison Break**

It had been about three weeks since Naruto's evil twin brother was sent to prison. Since then, life had been rather good for Naruto. He had completed several different missions and wondered if he should become a chunin.

In fact, his friends were also getting ready to retake their Chunin Exams, since the last time they had tried them, it ended up being interrupted by the ninja-that-must-never-be-named.

"Curse you, Orochimaru!" bellowed Naruto.

"Don't say his name!" screamed one of his neighbors.

"But being afraid to say someone's name just makes you more afraid of them!" screamed the genin.

"We should all be afraid of you-know-which-ninja! Back off!" demanded his neighbor.

"Fine...but I'm still going to say his name later!" answered the genin.

"Aww!" complained the neighbor.

Personally, he wondered if he should start training with his master Jiraiya again...he said that he could make him one of the best ninja in the history of ever if he tutored him for a couple of years or so. But he was already growing stronger by the day, just like his friends were. Did he really need to train with Jiraiya for so long?

Suddenly, he heard knocking on his door, and wondered if it was one of his friends.

Sure enough, it was...in this case it was Hinata.

"Hey there Naruto! Guess what! I passed my Chunin exams!" squealed the kunoichi.

"You did? I thought those only occurred every six months..." said the genin.

"We had them early since they were interrupted by Orochimaru." explained Hinata.

"You're not afraid to say his name? Because nowadays people always seem to refer to him as the ninja-who-must-never-be-named or you-know-which-ninja...I can't even get my friends to say his name..." said Naruto.

"Well, you encouraged me to do it...and well, saying his name made me feel more confident. Oddly enough I can't even get Neji to say his name..." answered the Hyuga clan member.

"That's unfortunate. At least Tsunade and Jiraiya are willing to say his name...then again they were his former friends." said the genin.

"True..." nodded Hinata.

"How'd you pass your Chunin exams anyway? Just curious..." said the genin.

"Well, I got really lucky this time." answered the kunoichi.

_Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were once again in the Forest of Death...ready to once again obtain a scroll to pass the Chunin Exams with._

_"It's a shame that everyone in Konoha has to start these exams all over again...why did you-know-which-ninja have to ruin it for everyone?" inquired Kiba._

_Hinata sighed. She simply could not see why Kiba and Shino wouldn't say Orochimaru's name. It's not like saying it hurt anybody._

_"Hey everyone...I found something." explained Shino._

_"What is it?" inquired Hinata._

_Sure enough, there were three ninja sleeping on the forest floor...and as it turned out, they had the scroll they needed._

_"I can't believe it...they actually left their scroll unguarded..." noted Kiba._

_"I guess they weren't cut out for the exam then..." agreed Shino._

_Hinata shrugged as they reached forward to take the scroll, careful not to wake up the sleepyheads._

"They actually didn't keep an eye on their scroll?" inquired Naruto.

"Nope, they did not." answered the kunoichi.

"Wow, you really got lucky." said the genin.

"And my luck didn't end there either...it must have been my birthday or something..." said Hinata.

_Hinata was getting ready to fight her opponent in the Chunin Exam preliminaries...but as it turned out, he didn't want to battle her._

_"Wait a minute! I can't hit a girl! I withdraw!" exclaimed her opponent as he left the arena._

_"I guess you win by default." explained Kurenai._

_"I do?" inquired Hinata._

_"That's how it works in these exams." answered Asuma._

_"Oh...well I guess I dodged a kunai then." noted the kunoichi._

_"Mm-hmm." answered her jonin teacher._

"So, your opponent during the preliminaries didn't want to fight you?" inquired Naruto.

"Yeah...he didn't." agreed the kunoichi.

"So, who was your opponent in the finals?" questioned the genin.

"It was Choji." answered Hinata.

"Did you win the duel?" inquired Naruto.

"Yes...though I'm not really proud of how I won..." answered the kunoichi.

"How'd you win?" inquired the genin.

"It was an accident." answered Hinata.

_Hinata was standing in the arena along with Choji. He had eaten his lunch recently and he was ready to battle._

_"1...2...3...fight!" exclaimed the referee._

_Choji immediately used his human bullet tank technique._

_"How am I supposed to stop this thing?" wondered the kunoichi._

_Getting rather desperate, Hinata decided to do the thing she knew how to do best to counteract the ball...use the Gentle Fist technique._

_But when she did so, something went a bit wrong...she ended up hitting Choji's stomach._

_"Ow ow ow!" exclaimed Choji as he suddenly deflated._

_"Are you OK, Choji?" inquired Hinata._

_"You hit me in the gut! You're lucky I didn't vomit up my lunch!" exclaimed the chunin-in-the-making._

_"Please forgive me, Choji! I didn't mean to do this! I swear!" apologized Hinata._

_"Well to be honest...I'm actually impressed that you found my weak point, actually." said the injured ninja._

_The kunoichi promptly sighed in relief._

"Did you end up being disqualified?" inquired Naruto.

"No I wasn't, fortunately...the judges were in fact impressed I found Choji's weakness...and guess what? They decided to make me a chunin!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Did they make Choji a chunin too?" questioned Naruto.

"He accepted his defeat at the hands of a kunoichi pretty well, so yes. Ino was pretty happy that Choji passed...in fact, she gave him a kiss on the lips...oddly enough, she passed the Chunin Exams too." explained the kunoichi.

"Did Sakura participate?" inquired the genin-for-all-eternity.

"Er no, she's still training with Tsunade...so she was too busy. Sorry if you were expecting her to become a chunin too, Naruto." said Hinata.

"I'm still considering training with Jiraiya actually...I don't really appreciate the thought of leaving Konoha though." answered the genin.

"Maybe you could try compromising with him?" inquired the kunoichi.

"Maybe..." nodded Naruto.

"By the way, do you get the strange feeling we're in some sort of alternate universe? That we're in not part of an anime anymore? And part of a strange fan story?" inquired Hinata.

Curious, Naruto decided to pull out a piece of paper explaining the story of Naruto and some reading glasses.

"Well, we do seem to be encountering a few breaks from canon...so maybe we are in a fanfic...weird." said the genin.

"Maybe we should ask the author to do us a few favors then?" inquired Hinata.

"Like...what?" inquired Naruto.

"Well, there was something I had in mind...heh heh heh." noted the kunoichi as her cheeks turned red.

"Are you keeping that a secret?" questioned the genin.

"Yes, I am. See you later Naruto!" exclaimed the kunoichi as she left his room.

Curious, Naruto decided to read the paper explaining the canonical story of his show.

"That's weird...it says here that I'm supposed to be an only child and that my evil twin brother isn't even supposed to exist...and oddly enough, neither was Sakura's evil twin sister that tried to rob that bank...weird." said the genin.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what he's up to now. Last time I heard of him he had been locked away at the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. I wonder what he's doing now." thought Naruto.

_Meanwhile at the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility..._

Things were going well at the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility today. The prisoners were on their best behavior and were not starting a riot for a change. Apparently the prison warden was doing his job pretty well.

Suffice to say, this made things a lot easier for the many guards stationed in the prison, who wondered if they even had to keep an eye on their prisoners.

A few of the criminals had even been released for good behavior...granted, they had been considered low-class and weren't much of a threat to the Konoha community to begin with, but it was still rather nice nonetheless.

Unfortunately, there was one prisoner that wasn't behaving too well today. In fact, he was behaving rather mischeviously. He was currently plotting his escape...an escape that had been planning for three whole weeks.

"Heh heh heh...today's the day I'm finally going to escape from prison! Naruto and Hinata are going to regret the day that they even met me...ha ha ha ha!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Keep it down on there! We don't want to start a riot! In case you haven't noticed, the prisoners are actually on their best behavior...do you want that to change?" demanded his guard.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm going to escape from my cell...and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" bellowed the evil twin.

"Dream on!" answered the oblivious prison guard.

"You don't believe in me? Fine then...allow me to show you this new jitsu I invented..." answered Oturan.

Suddenly, he transformed into a fat, ugly man wearing a diaper.

The guard entrusted to keep an eye on him promptly gasped in horror.

"Gah! What did you do to yourself?! My eyes are on fire!" bellowed the unfortunate guard, who all of a sudden wanted his mother.

"Like it?" said Oturan in a now really deep, masculine-sounding voice. "I heard that my brother had invented a jitsu that could make him transform into a beautiful woman...so I figured, why not invent a jitsu that could do the exact opposite? You know, just to make fun of him."

"Well, guess what? I succeeded magnificently! Now then, why don't you let me out of this cell? Otherwise, you just might end up turning into stone! Bwahahaha!" laughed Oturan in the scary-sounding voice.

"Yes! We're clear!" exclaimed the guard as he released Oturan from his cell.

The evil genin promptly laughed wickedly as he transformed back into his original self.

"Yes... all that's left now is to break out of this joint! You wouldn't happen to know any more prisoners that could distract the guards while I escape, now do you?" inquired the evil genin.

"Well, there is one other cell key I have...it's for that evil pink-haired kunoichi in that cell over there." explained the guard.

"I thought this was a prison for dudes." inquired Oturan curiously.

"Oddly enough, we never had the need to arrest a kunoichi until about three weeks ago. She tried to rob a bank and threatened everyone who was in charge of it, so we put her in solitary confinement."

"You put her in solitary confinement because she robbed a bank and threatened everyone who in was charge?" inquired Oturan.

"Well, she also acted really, really, really, really crazy... and she simply wouldn't stop resisting arrest, either. Oddly enough, she's actually the twin sister of Tsunade's apprentice...just like you're the evil twin brother of Kurama's jinchuriki...weird." said the guard.

"What a coincidence...anyways, give me the key to her cell so that I can get her to help me escape!" said Oturan.

Oturan nodded as the guard handed him the key.

"Her name is Hatsu in case you were wondering." explained the guard.

"I see." noted Oturan.

_A few minutes later..._

"Yes! Thank you for releasing me!" exclaimed Sakura's evil twin.

"Why do you have a twirly moustache? Aren't you supposed to be a girl?" inquired Oturan.

"I was born with it...why do you have a goatee?" inquired the kunoichi.

"Good point...say do me a favor and help me escape from this joint will you? I might recruit you into my legion of doom later." said the genin.

"Sir, yes, sir! I'll provide a distraction!" squealed Hatsu.

Sure enough, the evil kunoichi did manage to provide a distraction...by pretending to be a clown.

"Are you ready to join the circus?!" exclaimed Hatsu.

"Get her!" demanded the prison guards.

Unfortunately, while the guards were getting ready to send Sakura's evil twin sister back to her solitary confinement cell, they almost completely forgot about Oturan, who had just recently escaped from his cell as well.

In fact, as he ran to the prison exit, he only ran into two guards...and even then they easily fell victim to his ugly jitsu.

"It burns!" screeched the guards as their eyes burst into flames.

"Too easy." thought Oturan as he walked out of prison a free ninja.

Suffice to say, the evil genin was happy about the turn of events. His new jitsu had actually allowed him to escape from prison. Now the only thing he had to do now was find a hideout so that he could elude the authorities.

He then remembered the dark, spooky, and somewhat dangerous forest that was used for the Chunin Exams, and decided that it would be a perfect place to hide...after all, if any of the animals attacked him, he could easily scare them away with the jitsu he used to escape from prison.

But there was still one thing in his mind that had been lurking in his head since he had first been sent to prison...something that he simply could not resist doing.

Getting revenge on Naruto and Hinata.

_Uh-oh! It looks like Oturan's looking for revenge! Naruto and Hinata are both in danger! What could he be possibly planning against them?_

_And are you happy that Hinata passed her Chunin Exams? I know I am...even though she graduated through a fanfic rather than during a time skip..._

_Oh, and did you enjoy the breaking the fourth wall humor? Since I'm making this a bit different from the canonical Naruto I figured I might as well, heh heh._

_Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Assassin

Naruto's Evil Twin II

_In this chapter Oturan is going to hire an assassin to help him kill Hinata and Naruto...who is the assassin going to be? And just how good will they be at their job? Let's find out..._

**Chapter 2: The Assassin**

Oddly enough, none of the animals had attacked Oturan ever since he had entered the forest. Apparently, they had sensed the evil in his soul or something.

Well, either that or the nine-tailed wolf that was living inside of him. If that was the case, then there was at least one good thing about having a benevolent beast inside him.

"You know, sooner or later the ANBU are going to catch you and lock you in jail again." explained the wolf.

"Please! This is the last place they would ever look! Now if you excuse me I need to find shelter..." answered Oturan.

Sure enough, there was a treehouse nearby. He personally wondered who he had built it, but why question his good fortune?

"Well speak of the Ten-Tailed Beast." he murmured.

However, when he decided to climb inside...he quickly discovered it was already occupied.

As it turns out, two teenagers were making out with each other. One of them was fairly chubby yet muscular-looking, while the other had red hair and was wearing a helmet.

"You are such a good kisser Jirobo..." murmured the kunoichi.

"Right back at you, Tayuya..." answered her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Tayuya and Jirobo noticed that Oturan was watching them. They immediately began to glare at him.

"What the heck are you looking at?!" exclaimed Tayuya.

"Beat it, pipsqueak!" bellowed Jirobo

"I thought you two were dead..." answered Oturan.

"What makes you say that?" answered the muscular ninja.

"Well, according to the obituary section I found in the latest newspaper...you got punched so hard that it left a crater on impact?" questioned Oturan.

Jirobo lifted up his shirt, revealing an enormous bandage on his chest.

"OK then...wait, didn't the obituary also say that you had a bunch of trees fall on top of you?" inquired the evil genin.

Tayuya lifted up her shirt to reveal an enormous bandage on her stomach.

"Never mind then...wait, what happened to Spiderman's evil twin brother? Or that two-headed guy who I'm pretty sure belongs in a freakshow?" inquired Oturan.

"You mean Kidomaru and Sakon and Ukon? I'm not sure what ever happened to them...but who cares? I'm with Jirobo now and I'm the happiest kunoichi in the world!" exclaimed Tayuya.

"Didn't you use to call him fat?" questioned Oturan.

"That was in the past...now let's go get something to eat!" cheered Jirobo.

"OK then!" nodded Tayuya.

Jirobo and Tayuya immediately jumped out the window.

However as they did so, they left a large sack of ryo behind.

"Excuse me, you dropped your...large sack of ryo?!" exclaimed Oturan.

Once again happy that things were going his way, he decided to do a dance.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" exclaimed the evil genin.

Suddenly, he got an idea. Maybe he could use the ryo to hire an assassin? Surely there was at least one of them he could hire now.

Curious, he also noticed that there was also a phonebook nearby that he could use to find an assassin that he was looking for.

Personally, he thought that he would be able to defeat Naruto by himself considering how easily he ambushed him last time...

...but he was rather worried about Hinata. The last time they had met, she had completely outclassed him. In fact, he spent much of his time being waterboarded by her after she found out that he had been impersonating her crush.

Curious, he decided to check the phonebook to see if there was any Hyuga clan members on the list...they would know how to take her down more than anyone else, right?

Sure enough, there was one in the assassin phonebook known as Tsukiko Hyuga. Apparently, she was rather pragmatic in combat.

"Pragmatic, huh? I'm going to have to look that word up in a dictionary later...but I like the sound of it!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Wait, this one's a girl?"

The evil ninja shrugged and decided to hire the assassin kunoichi anyway.

Around thirty minutes later, she arrived on the scene, climbing to the top of the treehouse.

Oddly enough, she somewhat resembled Hinata...though unlike her she dressed dominantly in black.

"So, you want me to kill some people, am I correct?" inquired Tsukiko.

Oturan nodded.

"Wait...aren't you a little young to be an assassin? You look to be the same as I am..." answered the ninja.

"Ever heard of the Sound Four? They were about the same age as I am...and they're working for the ninja that must never be named." explained Tsukiko.

"Funny...I just met two members of the Sound Four a few minutes ago." answered Oturan.

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow.

"What? I really did!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Anyways...who do you want me to kill?" she asked.

"My own brother...and his little girlfriend." explained the teenager.

"You want me to kill your own brother?" inquired Tsukiko.

Oturan nodded.

Oddly enough, this reminded her a bit about the day that she was kicked out of the Hyuga clan for being excessively vicious in combat.

"Alright...if you say so. Now then, should I hunt them down? I can blend pretty well with my surroundings..." nodded the assassin.

"No no no. We should lure my brother into this forest so that we can ambush him! It'll be a lot simpler that way!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Oh right...why didn't I think of that? Silly me..." answered Tsukiko.

"We just need to write a letter so that we can lure him in along with his little girlfriend so that we can kill them both...her name is Hinata, isn't it?" inquired Oturan.

"You're also sending me to kill another member of the Hyuga clan? How ironic..." nodded the kunoichi.

"I figured that you would be the best man...er, I mean, best woman for the job." answered Oturan.

"You've come to the right place then! I know all about how to deal with obnoxious Hyuga clan members..." exclaimed Tsukiko.

Oturan smiled as he began to write down the seemingly innocent letter that he would use to lure Naruto and Hinata to their demises.

He handed it to Tsukiko a few minutes later.

"You do realize that this says "You're Gonna Die" in acrostics, am I right?" inquired the assassin.

"Heh heh, I didn't notice that." nodded Oturan.

"I sure hope this works..." nodded Tsukiko.

_A few minutes later..._

Once again, Naruto was watching a play detailing that you should know what you are doing when you are going out in a mission.

"Hello there class. About three weeks ago, we taught you about the importance of working together as a team whenever you are sent out on missions. Well today, we're going to teach you about the importance of not going out on missions that you are not ready for yet." answered Asuma Sarutobi.

"Funny, didn't I go out on an A-Rank Mission when I requested that I do a C-Rank Mission for a change? I was really getting sick of doing all those chores...then again my team nearly got killed..." thought Naruto.

"When you graduate from the ninja academy and become Genin, you will inevitably go out on D-Rank Missions...or if you wish to do something more dangerous, you'll get the opportunity to go out on C-Rank Missions." continued the jonin.

"When you're graduated from your Chunin Exams, you'll get the opportunity to go out on B-Rank Missions. And once you've been appointed as a jonin...you'll get to go out on A-Rank Missions. And if you get experienced enough as a jonin, you just might be able to go out on a S-Rank Mission."

"But what happens if say, a genin decides to go out on a S-Rank Mission? Let's find out..."

Asuma then left the stage, revealing Kakashi Hatake facing what appeared to be an Akatsuki member. He immediately began to narrate.

"Kakashi Hatake has been sent on an S-Rank Mission to defeat a member of the Akatsuki...which as you may know are the most dangerous criminal organization in the world. This mission of course is extremely dangerous, which is why only an experienced jonin such as him has been chosen for this task."

Suddenly, three genin walked ont the stage.

"But what's this? Oh no! Three genin have snuck away to go out on a mission with him! They're in horrible danger!" continued Asuma.

The genin began to throw random objects at the Akatsuki, but he dodged them effortlessly.

"None of the genin are going to be able to inflict a scratch on this powerful ninja! And to make matters worse, he could kill them all in just one attack!" exclaimed Asuma.

Sure enough, the Akatsuki member began to shoot a blast of fire (which was represented by a glowing light), forcing Kakashi to shield them.

The curtains then closed, and Asuma Saratobi explained the aftermath to the children.

"Fortunately, Kakashi Hatake was able to save the children from the Akatsuki member, but in the process he was badly injured and was forced to call off the mission. As a result, this particular member is still at large." explained Asuma.

The children dropped their heads sadly. Why did the bad guy have to win? Then again that was what had happened at the last play they had watched.

"So, to put it simply, stay away from dangerous missions until you are ready to handle them. That's it for today. See you later." answered Asuma as he walked away.

"Sheesh...what were those genin thinking?" questioned Naruto.

He decided that it was best not to dwell on it as he headed home. As he did so, he decided to congratulate his teacher.

"That play rocked!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Good to see you enjoyed it, Naruto. Just try not to do anything foolish like those genin in the play did, OK? I don't want any missions to have to be aborted..." answered Kakashi.

"Right, of course not." nodded the genin.

A few minutes later, Naruto decided to head home. Curiously enough, he once again found a letter in his room.

For some strange reason, bad things always seemed to happen in Konoha whenever he received a letter...thankfully, he never received much mail.

"Is this my evil twin brother again? Is Orochimaru going to blow up Konoha? Or is the Akatsuki going to pay our village a visit?" questioned Naruto.

However, as it turned out, it was from a different person entirely, or it seemed anyway.

"Oh, it's from Tsunade! Good to see that she likes to keep in touch with me." noted Naruto.

Of course, the last time she had written to him, it was a letter asking him for gambling money, though thankfully it wasn't an overly hefty fee.

He decided to see what the letter said:

Dear Naruto,

You're the best ninja ever, so I'm sending you on a top-secret mission.

Our best ninja want you to go on this mission and bring glory to Konoha.

Unless of course, you're not willing to go and want to chicken out.

Really though, you should really try to complete the mission.

Everyone's counting on you, and I don't want you to let them down.

Generally, I feel that you're very good at completing missions.

Only you should go on this mission.

No no wait, you should bring Hinata too.

Nobody will be better suited as a partner on this mission than her.

Anyone can see that.

Do you wish to go on this mission or not?

In my strong personal opinion, you should go.

Everyone will be counting on you...so head to the Forest Of Death to receive your instructions.

Sincerely,

Tsunade

"Sweet! I get to go on a top-secret mission!" exclaimed Naruto.

Personally, he wondered why the mission was so secret...but he decided best not to dwell on it. All that mattered is that Tsunade wanted him to do it.

Since she said that it was very important, he figured that he should go on it right away. Of course, for some strange reason, Tsunade also requested that Hinata go on the mission with her.

"Well, I best bring Hinata then...to be honest, I actually really look forward to working with her. She's such a nice girl and such a good friend..." thought Naruto.

And so Naruto went to fetch Hinata.

_Meanwhile at the Yakinuku BBQ..._

Hinata was eagerly enjoying her red bean soup, since it was so delicious. She was pretty glad that they had started selling it there.

After eating her lunch, she decided to get her free fortune cookie. For some strange reason, they always seemed to come with her meals these days. Last week she had received a message that she was going to have a good day...and oddly enough, she actually did.

Of course, the week before that it said that she was going to have a pie thrown in her face.

"Well, I did have a cake thrown in my face a few hours later...so it did come true to an extent..." noted Hinata.

Curious, she decided to open her fortune cookie to see what it had to say.

However, for some strange reason, this particular fortune was ominous.

"You and the love of your life are both going to pull a Princess Peach." read Hinata.

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure what that means...but it doesn't sound good." she thought.

Suddenly, Naruto entered the BBQ.

"Hey there Hinata! Guess what...Tsunade wants us to go on a top-secret mission!" exclaimed Naruto.

"She does?" inquired Hinata.

Curious, Hinata got the feeling that the fortune cookie message was referring to Naruto when it meant the love of her life...was it trying to warn her or something?

"Of course, in retrospect, I should probably keep it down...I don't want to tell everyone about it since it's supposed to be a secret and all..." noted Naruto.

"Right..." nodded Hinata.

Naruto began to whisper into Hinata's ear.

"So, are you ready to go?" murmured Naruto.

"Sure, why not..." answered Hinata.

"Good...let's head to the Forest of Death then..." whispered the genin.

"The Forest Of Death?!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Shh! Not so loud!" answered Naruto.

"Right right...OK then...if Tsunade wants us to go there...we'll be safe, right?" answered Hinata.

"Of course we will! Alright then! Let's go!" exclaimed the genin.

And so the duo of them headed to the Forest Of Death, unaware of what they were getting themselves into.

_Uh-oh! Oturan's plotted his revenge against Naruto and Hinata...now they're both in horrible danger!_

_Will they be saved? Will Oturan prevail? And will their friends and family notice that they're missing?_

_Well then, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out..._


End file.
